Owaranai
by Uchiha Nuari
Summary: Tenten ingin sekali berteriak kepada Neji tentang semua yang pernah mereka jalani bersama, dan tentang apa yang terjadi kepadanya saat Neji melupakan semua itu, melupakan hal yang benar pernah terjadi termasuk dirinya. Karena ia berjuang sendirian, agar semuanya tak benar - benar hilang walau lelaki itu melupakannya. "Aku ingin ia mengingatku sebagai gadis yang pernah ia cintai."
1. Chapter 1

Aku ingin menjadi berharga baginya. Aku ingin menjadi alasan senyum jarangnya. Aku ingin bersamanya, senang maupun susah. Aku ingin menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Harapanku adalah, ia mengenalku. Siapa  
juga yang tahan mencintai tanpa dikenali?

Maka dari itu aku menunggu. Menunggu hingga tiba saatnya ia sadar akan kehadiranku.

Aku akan terus bersamanya. Dalam keadaan terbaik maupun terburuknya.

* * *

 **\- Waiting-**

 **Author : Uchiha Nuari.**

 **Disclaimer : Penghulu kawinan NejiTen, Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing : SasuTen. Slight NejiSaku, NejiTen in the next or maybe going**  
 **to last chapter**

 **Warning : Author nubi, baru keluar dari penggorengan. Melibatkan unsur ketijelan, keanehan dan keabalan. Like or don't i blame you if you're not read :v Siapkan kantung muntah.**

* * *

Suara tawa tak terdengar hingga ke tempat ia terduduk. Namun ia melihatnya, tawa lepas sang gadis yang memang begitu manis. Dengan si lelaki yang hanya tersenyum tipis.

Sang gadis berkali - kali mengajak lelaki itu aktif dalam pembicaraan, namun ia hanya berespon pasif. Respon yang akhirnya membuat gadis beriris emerald itu merajuk. Disusul dengan lelaki itu berusaha menenangkannya, mengusap pelan kepalanya. Dan, mendekapnya.

Senyum manis terpancar dari bibir tipis gadis itu, tangannya memeluk balik dekapan sang lelaki beriris lavender. Bahagia sekali rasanya.

Sepasang iris auburn menatap mereka. Menatap dua insan yang selalu ada di sana, di bawah pohon yang menyejukkan. Menghabiskan waktu istirahat setelah jam pelajaran yang melelahkan.

Mata tak pernah berbohong. Tatapan yang dilayangkan dari lelaki bersurai panjang pada gadisnya yang bersurai soft pink bak gulali itu menyiratkan kehangatan. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Hanya pada perempuan  
itulah, iris lavender yang dingin seakan tanpa perasaan itu menghangat dan takhluk. Hanya pada gadis itu. Haruno Sakura.

Melihat Neji tersenyum sudah teramat cukup baginya, memandangnya dari jauh dan ikut merasakan kebahagiaan yang lelaki itu rasakan adalah kesehariannya. Walau bukan ia alasan dari semua itu. Dia akan selalu  
menyaksikan kebahagiaan Neji. Nama yang diserukan seluruh denyut nadinya tiap sekon. Nama yang mengajarkannya akan rasa cinta.

Gadis itu tak pernah berharap terlahir sebagai Sakura. Ia sudah sangat mensyukuri dirinya. Dirinya yang tertutup, dirinya yang percaya akan pengharapan. Dan dirinya yang kini tak lagi dipandang Neji.

Lalu apa yang ia pandang sekarang? Melihat orang yang ia cintai bahagia dengan gadis yang bukan dirinya? Jangan ditanya, entah sejak kapan pemandangan itu menjadi hiburan baginya. Pemandangan yang  
menghiasi tiap jam istirahatnya. Entah sudah berapa tahun ia melakukan ini. Yang jelas ia bahagia.

"Oi."

Tenten menoleh, mendapati lelaki yang memanggilnya tadi. Ia menaikkan satu alisnya seolah bertanya,'Apa?'

"Kau datang kesini hanya untuk duduk - duduk saja? Ayo latihan,"ucap sang lelaki sebelum berjalan memasuki ruang kendo dengan shinai panjang di tangannya.

Benar juga, ia bahkan lupa sedang berada di ruang kendo. Gadis itu menatap shinai di tangannya, ia tersenyum.  
"Jaa, Neji-kun,"lirih Tenten pelan sebelum mengikuti lelaki bertato 'Ai' di dahinya itu, melepas sepatunya dan memasuki ruangan.

Sama seperti hari - hari di tahun - tahun sebelumnya. Yang entah sampai kapan akan masih berlanjut.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, Tenten kembali ke ruang kendo. Gaara yang memintanya ke sana saat istirahat tadi.

 **Tenten's POV**

"Tenten!"

Aku menoleh, mendapatkan Chojuro dan Gaara berdiri di belakangku.

"Yo, Chojuro-kun, Gaara-kun."

Kulihat mereka membuka sepatu. Mendorong pintu kaca memasuki ruang kendo. Kuikuti mereka, memang itu juga tujuanku.

"Sudah dengar beritanya 'kan?"tanya Chojuro sembari melangkah ke tempat menggantung shinai.

"Berita apa?"lagi - lagi aku mengekorinya, juga mengambil shinaiku.

"Soal anak baru,"balasnya singkat mengambil dua shinai dan memberikan yang satunya pada Gaara.

"Kok aku tidak tahu ya? Ada murid baru? Lalu kenapa?"tanyaku tak paham.

Kudengar helaan napas Gaara,"Anak baru. Sepertiku, ia pindahan dari Suna. Kudengar-"

"Ooh.. Yang kata anak - anak perempuan itu tampan ya?"barulah kusadari betapa beraninya aku menyela kata - katanya.

"Dasar perempuan,"lenguh Chojuro.

"Masa bodoh dia tampan sepertiku atau buruk rupa seperti Naruto,"sejenak aku tersedak udara mengetahui sisi narsisme lelaki  
muka datar ini. "Yang kutahu dari Tsunade-sama, dia kendoka. Senior unggulan kendo di sekolahnya,"

Aku mengangguk paham. Tapi, tunggu. Lalu kenapa? Masa bodoh kalau dia kendoka.

"Kau belum paham ya Tenten?"tanya Chojuro menahan tawa.

"I-Iie! Wakattadayo! Singkatnya, akan ada murid baru dan dia kendoka. Begitu 'kan? Terus kenapa? Apa hubungannya denganku?"

Lagi - lagi kudengar Gaara melenguh.

Sebuah bohlam terang muncul di samping kepalaku. "Ah! Wakatta, wakatta! Kalian pasti ingin aku menawarinya untuk masuk ke klub kendo ini. Ya 'kan?"

"Yap! Itu benar, dattebayo!"

"Yo Naruto, yo Kiba."Chojuro mengangkat satu tangannya.

"Yo, minna. Kalian bertiga berdiri sejak tadi? Aku melihatnya saja lelah,"Kiba duduk bersila. Disusul yang lain.

Kecuali aku yang sudah menguarkan aura - aura kematian.

"Tenten-"

"Kenapa harus aku?! Lagi juga, kenapa kita harus menawari dia?! Kalau dia mau juga nanti dia datang sendiri, apa sebegitu spesialnya dia sampai kita repot - repot merekrut?!"jeritku menghentak - hentakkan  
kaki.

"Kau tidak mau?"tanya Chojuro mendongak menatapku.

"Yah, sayang sekali, Tenten. Kata siswi - siswi, dia itu tampan. Lumayan untuk pendekatan awal, tahu."seru Naruto diiringi cengiran.

Tidak! Dia tidak akan lebih tampan dari Neji!

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau! Argh mentang - mentang aku perempuan!"ujarku kesal.

"Nanti menyesal loh,"Kiba mengompori lalu seenaknya tertawa bersama Naruto.

"Sekali tidak tetap-"

"Tidak ada penolakan,"Gaara bangkit menatapku dingin. "Ini perintah, kau mengerti?"tanyanya -baca : ancamnya dengan nada dingin. Kurasakan iris jadenya menatapku tajam.

"Aku-"

"Cukup berikan formulir. Apa itu sulit untukmu? Jangan berteriak, paham?"tanyanya sengit.

Dia membentakku?

"Gomenasai,"bisikku pelan sambil menunduk.

"Hn,"

"Konnichiwa, Senpai,"beberapa junior memasuki ruangan kendo. Mereka membungkuk, membuat kami yang senior juga menbungkuk.

"Konnichiwa. Yang lain mana?"tanyaku mengalihkan pandangan dari Gaara.

"Mereka belum selesai ganti baju. Gomenasai, Senpai."

"Ah, daijoubu,"kuulas senyum.

"Kiba! Kau belum mengambil shinai 'kan?"tanya Naruto.

"Hey, kau juga 'kan?"lawan bicaranya itu malah melipat tangan di dada.

"Ambilkan untukku, bakkayarou!"

"Kau saja yang mengambilkan untukku!"

Curang. Mereka berteriak - teriak tidak dimarahi.

Aku duduk memeluk lutut di titik aku berpijak. Masalahnya, aku hanya tidak mau dicap sok dekat dengan murid baru dengan alasan menawarinya masuk klub kendo. Kalaulah lelaki itu amat tampan, otomatis dia akan  
bernasib sama dengan Neji dan Gaara. Sama - sama punya banyak fangirls. Kalau aku berurusan dengan anak itu, besar kemungkinan aku akan berurusan dengan para gadis itu. Berurusan dengan perempuan apalagi kalau banyak pasti akan menyebalkan!

"Argh!"tanpa sadar aku menggeram frustasi.

Sumpah! Aku hanya ingin hidup tenang.

Sebuah benda putih menjadi pusat perhartianku yang awalnya hanya lamunan. Kudongakkan kepalaku melihat pemegangnya. Dan aku menemukan Gaara di hadapanku.

"Na-ni?"

"Formulirnya,"kuambil benda itu perlahan dari pegangannya.

"Maaf ya tadi berteriak, Gaara-kun."

Kulihat ia tersenyum seolah berkata,'Tak apa.'

"Ehm, Gaara-senpai! Katanya mau mengajar Kouhai? Kau ini bagaimana dattebayo!"seru Naruto melipat tangan di dada.

Eh, tunggu.

Seperti ada yang kurang..

Kuulas senyumku sembari berlari keluar dari ruang kendo. Kutatap tempat seberang, sebuah pohon dan tempat duduk melingkar yang dibuat di bawahya.

Kududukkan tubuhku di pinggir koridor dengan kaki terjulur ke bawah.

Kuselami permadani di hadapan. Kembali irisku menatap Neji dan Sakura di sana. Di seberang, duduk di bawah pohon.

Andai kau mengingatku, Neji. Andai kau ingat gadis yang dulu mati - matian kau lindungi saat terjebak di badai salju.

Andai kau ingat dahulu gadis pertama yang memanggilmu dengan suffix 'kun'.

Sekarang rasanya tak mungkin lagi gadis itu memanggilmu 'Neji-kun', memang siapa ia di matamu?

Aku merunduk memejamkan mataku paksa. Rahangku bergemertak keras.

'Kalaupun ia mengingatku, belum tentu juga dia masih mencintaiku.'

'Apakah cinta yang empat tahun lalu diucapkannya sebelum ia pergi itu hanya omong kosong? Sebegitu mudahnya ia melupakan aku?'

Rahangku berelaksasi seirama aku membuka mata. Mereka masih di sana, seolah tanpa rasa bersalah.

Aku tak ingin menangis. Aku tak akan pernah mau menangis karena Neji, karena kalimat yang ia ucapkan terakhir padaku sebelum ia pergi selalu memintaku untuk kuat. Untuk kuat walau tanpa dia di sisiku. Jadi aku akan berlaku demikian.

Setelah kukedipkan mata beberapa kali dan mengulas senyum melenturkan otot pipi, aku kembali memasuki ruang kendo dengan wajah sumringah.

.

.

.

 **"Kita akan bertemu lagi, aku janji. Jadilah kuat, jangan menangis karena aku."**

* * *

 **Next chapter's slight!**

"Jangan lupa memberi surat lamaranmu pada Sasuke ya! Keburu diambil  
orang lain loh."

"Sa-Sasuke-san ini pindahan dari Suna, Itachi-senpai."

"Aku.. Aku ingin keluar dari klub kendo. Berat rasanya jadi anggota aktif yang tidak dianggap."

"Kau mengajakku ganti baju bersama?"

.

.

.

A/N : Karena chap ini kebanyakan basa - basi, dipertegas lagi. Anggota klub kendo : Chojuro, Gaara, Tenten, Kiba, Naruto. Juga para junior-belum anggota tetap- dan senior kelas 3 yang akan lebih dinyatakan dalam chap depan.

Neji ketua OSIS, Sakura sekretaris. Sasu pasti muncul di chap depan. :v

Soal Found My Destiny, sumpah itu lanjutannya tijel. Nuar ga up karena belum siap menerima ketijelan itu

RnR? yaaaa :v

Thanks for reading, minnaaaa :* :,v


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2!**

 **"Kita akan bertemu lagi, aku janji. Jadilah kuat, jangan menangis karena aku."**

~~~~~Happy Reading!~~~~~

Normal POV

Tenten melangkah ringan memasuki sekolahnya, namun entah kakinya tak mau berkompromi padanya saat ia hendak melewati gerbang.

Demi tampannya para karakter anime sport, ada apa ini? Para gadis berkumpul di sekitar gerbang membawa bunga juga bingkisan aneh nan freaky pinky nasty bejibun.

Tenten mendekati salah satu gadis yang sama - sama tengah menunggu dengan gembira.

"Oi."

"Ya?"

"Ada event apa ya? Kok ramai begini?"tanya Tenten.

Sejenak gadis itu tertawa lepas."Pangeran Tokyo High School akan bertambah sekejap lagi. Kita harus merayakannya, dong! Ikutan yuk!"ajaknya.

"Ja-Jadi kalian ingin menyambut anak baru itu?"tanya Tenten cengo.

Lawan bicaranya mengangguk ceria,"Aku membawa hadiah untuknya. Mungkin saja dia akan jatuh cinta padaku."

"I-Iya. Semoga- saja.."

Tidakkah mereka betrlebihan? Bahkan mereka belum melihat wujud anak baru itu. Berita kalau ia tampan 'kan baru rumor.

Tenten tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada si penyebar humor kalau saja lelaki itu tak tampan.

Namun gadis itu mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli dan kembali melangkahkan kaki jenjang berbalut kaus kaki hitam hingga pahanya menuju kelas. Hingga beberapa sekon setelah Tenten melewati para gadis itu, suara teriakan membuat bumi seolah bergetar seketika.

"KYAAAAAAA! TAMPANNYAA!"

'Lari atau kau lenyap dari dunia, Tenten.'batinnya berlari menjauh. Menaiki tangga, lalu memasuki kelas.

Langkahnya melemah setelah maraton naik tangga. Gadis itu sampai di kelasnya. Berniat segera menaruh tasnya lalu duduk, gadis itu justru dibuat berdebar. Degup jantungnya tak terkontrol, disusul rasa berat tak terkira di tenggorokannya. Yah, kalau kalian juga berada di posisinya pasti mengerti.

Tapi ia tahu, berada di sana dalam waktu lama akan mengganggu dua insan yang tengah bersama memerhatikan satu buku.

Gadis bermata emerald itu mengangkat kepalanya karena terlalu lama menunduk melihat buku, seketika matanya menangkap Tenten berdiri di depan kelas. Hazel dan emerald sempat bertemu dalam beberapa sekon.

"Sakura, kau mendengarku?"

"E-eh, i-iya Neji- kun,"gelagapan ia menjawab.

Tenten dengan segera menaruh tasnya lalu berlalu dari kelas itu. Lama ia tak bertemupandang dengan sang pemilik iris emerald. Rasanya sudah bertahun - tahun lalu sebelum gadis itu menjadi orang yang dipikirnya  
mengorbankan orang yang selama ini gadis itu sebut 'sahabat' demi cintanya.

Namun senyum manis nan tulus terkulum indah di bibirnya.'Bagaimanapun, ia adalah orang yang paling membuat Neji merasa bahagia.'

Bel masuk berbunyi, seketika lapangan dan destinasi yang paling banyak dikunjungi di sekolah menjadi sepi. Termasuk gerbang, tempat gempa berskala 12,9 ritcher itu juga nampak sepi.

Begitu melihat orang - orang meramaikan ruang kelas, gadis itu masuk jua dan menduduki tempat duduknya.

"Ohayou,"salam seorang guru mengangkat tangannya.

Kakashi-sensei.

"Ohayou, Sensei."salam balik semua murid.

Bisik - bisik memenuhi kelas melihat guru mereka tak datang sendiri.

"Tenang semua,"Kakashi mulai kewalahan."Ayo kenalkan dirimu,"sambung Kakashi pada lelaki di sampingnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, hajimemashite."

Hening.

Sementara itu, gadis yang duduknya di tengah mati - matian menahan kesialannya. Perlahan gadis itu menopang rahang bawah kanannya dengan tangan kanan dan membuang muka ke kiri.

"Kau bisa duduk di sana. Di belakang Tenten."kata Kakashi-sensei  
menunjuk bangku di belakang Tenten.

"Nani ka?!"seru Tenten.

"Bangku itu kosong 'kan, Tenten?"

"Iie! Bangku i-itu-"

"Ya itu kosong, Sensei."suara baritone menghentikan ucapan Tenten juga  
melenyapkan bisik - bisik sekelas.

Kakashi menghela napas melihat tingkah muridnya,"Douzo, Sasuke."

Lelaki itu melangkah dan duduk di belakang Tenten.

"Ehm, Tenten!"

Gadis beriris hazel itu menolehkan wajah dongkolnya pada pemanggil itu.

"Apa, Kiba?"tanya Tenten malas.

"Jangan lupa memberi surat lamaranmu pada Sasuke ya! Keburu diambil orang lain loh,"

Tenten yang berada di baris tiga tengah berteriak jengkel pada Kiba yang ada di baris satu. "HEH SIAL KAU KIBA!"

"Ya ampun agresif sekali Tenten ya. Baru orangnya datang sudah mau lamar - lamaran,"sahut Naruto yang duduknya di belakang Kiba.

Rona kemerahan mewarnai wajah gadis yang mati - matian menahan kekesalannya itu. "Terkutuklah kau, Naruto!"

"Tenten, wajahmu memerah,"sahut Shino di samping bangku Kiba.

"Diam, semua."

Dan sekelas menjadi hening.

"Arigatou,"lirih pelan Tenten pada Neji yang telah membuat teman - temannya berhenti menggodanya.

"Hn, dou ita."

Mata Tenten membulat dan justru rona di pipinya makin berwarna dan memanas. Gadis itu menenggelamkan kepalanya di meja dengan senyum manis terpatri di bibirnya.

"Ohayou, minna!"

Kurenai-sensei sudah datang.

* * *

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi. Tenten ingin sekali pergi ke ruang kendo. Namun ia teringat pesan singkat Chojuro lewat email semalam.

 **Sub : Tentang anak baru.**  
 **Sender :Chojuro-27 April 20XX**  
 **To : Me.**

 **Ini Gaara, bukan Chojuro. Aku menggunakan ponselnya karena aku sedang di rumahnya. Kalau kau belum memberikan amplop itu pada si anak baru, jangan datang ke ruang kendo.**

Tenten menghela napas berat. Entah siapa yang mengirim pesan itu. Bisa saja Chojuro mengaku sebagai Gaara.

Tenten membalikkan badan merogoh tasnya tanpa menatap Sasuke yang tengah mengerjakan tugas. Ya begitu, karena tugas sekolahnya di Suna tak sebanyak di Tokyo High School, ia harus mengerjakan beberapa tugas  
tambahan agar nilai tugasnya tak bolong.

Tenten membalikkan badannya lagi setelah mendapatkan benda yang ia cari. Sebuah amplop putih yang ia yakin isinya formulir pendaftaran.

Hatinya bimbang, antara memberikan langsung atau tidak. Kalau langsung dia malu, kalau tidak langsung.. Lelaki itu pasti tak mengerti dan membuangnya.

Ia memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan napasnya. Gadis itu bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri bangku belakang.

"Anoo.. Sasuke-san,"

"Hn?"lelaki itu tak menoleh.

Tenten siap kalau tak didengarkan, itu konsekuensinya. "Watashi Tenten desu. Aku ada amplop untukmu. Ini.. Formulir pendaftaran klub kendo. Teman se-klubku dengar kau kendoka di Suna. Jadi, kami menawarkanmu untuk masuk klub kendo."

Goresan pulpen di bukunya sempat terhenti sejenak, namun dilanjutkannya lagi."Letakkan saja."

Tenten tersenyum mengangguk seraya meletakkan amplop itu di mejanya. "Kalau berniat segera isi dan berikan padaku ya, Sasuke-san!"

Gadis itu kembali ke mejanya, merogoh tasnya mengambil setelan kendogi dan hakama lalu kabur dengan riangnya.

Sementara sang lelaki melihat amplop sekilas. Kemudian kembali mengerjakan tugasnya ditemani Shikamaru yang tertidur dan Matsuri yang sedang makan bekal. Begitu ramai.

~~~~~~~~~HAPPY READING OY OY~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bel pulang sekolah mengakhiri kegiatan belajar - mengajar. Gadis yang sepertinya sudah kelihatan kacau itu merangkul tasnya lalu pergi keluar kelas.

"Kutunggu sejak tadi."

"Huaaa!"jerit Tenten melihat Gaara sejak tadi sudah berada di dinding samping kelasnya. "Ada apa sih?!"

"Amplop."

Dengan jengkelnya gadis itu melempar tasnya ke lantai lalu berjongkok mengeluarkan semua bukunya.

"Lihat nih, Gaara-kun! Lihat, lihat! Dia belum mengisinya! Kalau sudah mengisi, pastiu dia langsung berikan padaku..."nada bicaranya melemah di akhir kalimat.

Kala ia sudah mengeluarkan semua bukunya, sebuah benda tertinggal. Ia meraihnya dan ternyata...

Amlop.

Cepat - cepat ia buka dan membuka lipatan formulir di dalamnya.

Sudah terisi lengkap. Entah kebahagiaan apa yang memenuhi hatinya. Senyum lebar terpancar di belah bibirnya.

"Kau lihat itu apa?"lelaki itu membungkuk menatap Tenten.

"Jauhkan wajahmu! Ia, ia aku salah!"walau dengan nada marah, senyum lebar masih terpancar di bibirnya.

* * *

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun!"

Lelaki itu menghela napas berkali - kali. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mendapat sapaan seperti itu. Ia terganggu? Pasti.

Lelaki itu memasuki kelasnya. Onyxnya tak memerdulikan gadis yang duduk ceria dan semakin ceria kala ia datang.

"Sasuke-san!"gadis yang duduk di depannya itu memutar tubuhnya menghadapnya.

"Hn,"

"Kau mengisi formulirnya ya?"

"Hn,"

Kedua tangan gadis itu mengepal,"Yes! Akhirnya senior bertambah satu!"

Sasuke yang mengeluarkan buku dan mulai mengerjakan tugas lagi.

"Kau tahu? Senior kelas 2 klub kendo itu hanya lima orang! Yah, kelas 3nya juga tidak banyak sih. Jarang orang yang bisa bertahan jadi kendoka,"kata gadis itu. Sasuke hanya mendengarkan.

"Tapi.. Hey, kalau kau serius mau ikut nanti, kau akan diadu dengan salah satu dari kami. Jadi, belum tentu kau masuk."ujar Tenten lagi.

Lelaki itu tak menjawab. Ruangan yang sepi itu membuat hanya goresan pulpen yang terdengar. Tenten tersenyum melihat lelaki yang masih serius mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Kau masih banyak tugas, ya?"tanyanya.

"Hn. Jadi diamlah, ocehanmu tidak menolong."

Tawa Tenten memecah tanpa rasa bersalah. "Akan kuingat, kalimat terpanjang yang kau katakan hari ini."

Gadis itu menyeret bangkunya ke belakang meletakkannya di samping bangku sang lelaki.

"Ck. Kau mau apa?"geram Sasuke diganggu terus.

"Membantumu,"katanya tanpa dosa mengambil buku tugas Sasuke. "Oh.. tugas Fisika yang ini. Kau ini payah sekali sudah sepuluh menit baru menjawab tiga soal. Biar aku yang kerjakan, oke?"ia mengambil pulpen  
di tasnya dan kembali ke bangkunya di sebelah Sasuke.

"Kembalikan,"kata Sasuke melihatnya tak suka.

"Kau kerjakan yang lain saja, Sasuke-san. Lebih cepat lebih baik, bukan? Aku hanya berniat membantumu,"kata Tenten mulai menekuni soal - soal di sana.

"Berikan, bakka! Jawabanmu belum tentu benar!"lelaki itu benar - benar kesal akan perbuatan seenaknya gadis itu.

"Aku selalu dapat nilai A di fisika. Lagipula ini 'kan tugas lama, kalau aku salah, patahkan shinaiku."

Ia mendengar lelaki itu sempat berdecak kesal dan mengambil tugas lain yang harus ia kerjakan.

Tenten yang sedari tadi berkutat dengan berbagai macam rumus dan angka di kepalanya sejenak menoleh pada lelaki berambut emo raven di sebelahnya.

"Dengar, Sasuke-san. Aku hanya ingin membantumu, maaf ya kalau membuatmu kesal."gadis itu mengulas senyum terbaiknya hingga matanya menyipit membentuk eye smile.

Sasuke melihat beberapa detik senyum itu terpancar, ia dapar merasakan ketulusannya walau lelaki itu hanya melihatnya melalui ujung matanya. Alih - alih mengiyakan ia melanjutkan tugasnya.

Tenten pribadi tak mengerti kenapa ia begitu baik pada anak baru ini. Mungkin karena dulu ia diperlakukan sebaliknya saat pertama kali masuk sebagai murid Tokyo High School.

Sejenak gadis itu tetsenyum menatap langit - langit dan mengerjakan kembali soalnya.

Ya, ia diperlakukan sebaliknya pada orang - orang. Kecuali Haruno Sakura. Ia begitu baik hingga menjadi sahabatnya.

Memikirkan itu hanya akan membuat Tenten tak fokus. Ia mencoba mengerjakan soal itu.

'Sudah 15menit dan kau baru sampai nomor 30, Tenten? 3 soal dikerjakan Sasuke-san yang artinya kau baru mengerjakan 27soal! Keterlaluan!'batinnya.

-Happy Reading!-

Bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Baiklah, sampai disini pelajaran kita. Selamat istirahat!"kata guru Guy menutup pelajaran.

Tenten yang sedari tadi menopang dagu langsung menyelonjorkan tangannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sana.

'Apa - apaan sih Guy-sensei?! Apa artinya olahraga tanpa praktek coba? Teori begitu 'kan membosankan!"gumam Tenten amat kesal.

"Tenten,"

Mendengar suara yang amat dikenalinya itu segeralah ia mengangkat kepalanya.

"Gaara-kun!"seru Tenten berlari menghampiri lelaki itu yang ternyata sudah bersama anggota lain."Tumben sekali Gaara-kun datang ke kelasku."sambung Tenten mengulas senyum.

"Cepat, Naruto."

"Oh iya! Ini, suruh ia ganti dengan ini ya, Tenten. Kami tunggu di ruang kendo."Naruto memberikan setelan kendogi dan hakama putih - putih pada Tenten.

Gadis itu menyambutnya dengan senang,"Untuk Sasuke-san, ya?"

"Cie, senang sekali,"ucap Kiba menyenggol lengan Naruto.

"Iya nih. Makin dekat saja,"Naruto menambahkan.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita cepat. Chojuro sudah menunggu,"Gaara melangkah menjauhi mereka. Kedua lelaki sialan itu pun enyah menyusul Gaara.

Tenten segera memasuki kelas dengan wajah sumringah.

"Sasuke-san!"

* * *

"Loh?! Itachi, Utakata, sedang apa kalian di sini?"tanya Naruto kaget melihat dua senior kelas 3 sudah berada di sana.

"Tidak bisakah kau memanggil kami dengan akhiran 'senpai'?"tanya Utakata.

Ketiganya membungkuk pada senior di sana. -Biasanya tidak membungkuk, memangnya mau membungkuk pada siapa?

"Kenapa kalian ke sini?"tanya Gaara dingin.

"Wow, wow! Kau berbicara seperti itu seolah kami penghuni asing,"kata Itachi sarkastis.

"Chojuro mana?"tanya Kiba.

"Sedang bertemu ketua OSIS,"jawab Itachi.

"Oh. Eh iya, kalau kalian mau mengajar kouhai, hari ini mereka tak ada. Hanya dua kali seminggu,"jelas Kiba.

"Aku 'kan senior juga. Jelas aku tahu. Sedang ingin saja ke sini,"jawab Utakata.

"Oh,"

Pintu ruang kendo terbuka dan menampakkan dua orang yang sangat kontras. Sang gadis menarik tangan lelaki di sampingnya untuk  
membungkuk.

"Dia siapa?"tanya Utakata.

"Ah, Utakata-senpai! Itachi-senpai!"

"Yo, hai Tenten-chan,"jawab Utakata sementara Itachi tersenyum.

'Itachi?'batin lelaki yang bersama Tenten itu. Matanya membulat sekejap melihat lelaki yang dipanggil Tenten tadi.

"Aniki?"semua di ruangan itu menoleh tak terkecuali Itachi.

Awalnya semua bingung. Sebelum,

"Sasuke?"Itachi menghampiri lelaki yang tingginya setara dengannya.

Tenten menepuk jidatnya,'Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak sadar dari awal, Tenten?! Mereka sama - sama Uchiha!'

"Sa-Sasuke-san ini pindahan dari Suna, Itachi-senpai,"jelas Tenten cepat.

"Iya kau ini Sasuke adikku!"segera saja Itachi memeluk lelaki berbusana putih itu haru. "Kau besar sekali sekarang! Maaf jarang mengunjungimu di Suna."

"Daijoubu, Aniki."

Senyum indah terpatri di belah bibir satu - satunya gadis di sana.

'Andai saat aku ke Tokyo ia juga menyambutku begini.'

'Dia bahkan tak mengingatku.'

Rasanya perih bagi gadis itu mengingat pertemuan kedua bagi ia dan Neji. Setelah rangkaian alur cetita yang Kami-sama susun untuknya, tak pernah ia sangka akhirnya akan sekejam ini.

Tapi jauh dalam hatinya, ia tak pernah berharap ini adalah sebuah akhir. Semoga saja Kami-sama masih membuat semua ini berlanjut, dan segala luka yang ada saat ini memanglah bagian dari alur.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti?"

"Ck! Apa kau tidak tahu rasanya rindu bertemu saudaramu yang bertahun - tahun tak kau temui, Utakata?"ujar Itachi sarkastis.

"Sebenarnya tak apa, kalian hanya membuat Tenten-chan-ku ini menjadi terharu,"Utakata merangkul Tenten seenaknya.

"Ka-kata U-Utakata-senpai itu benar! Kita harus menguji Sasuke-san, karena ia kelas 2,"kata Tenten mengingatkan.

"Tenten benar,"Naruto angkat suara. "Jadi dengan siapa Sasuke akan  
diadu? Jangan senior kelas 3,"

"Bagaimana kalau dengan, Gaara?"usul Kiba.

"Kau mau membunuh Sasuke?!"gertak Itachi tak setuju. Kalau saja sudah lama Sasuke tak bertemu dengan lelaki itu, pastilah ia akan meninjunya sekarang.

"Ah kalau begitu, dengan Naruto saja!"usul lelaki bertato segitiga itu lagi.

"Naruto mainnya abstrak! Tidak cocok untuk menjadi lawan Sasuke."

"Aniki.."lenguh Sasuke malas.

"Kalau begitu dengan Tenten!"Kiba tambah bersemangat.

"Jangan, dia pembunuh,"kata Itachi menatap Tenten horror.

"Terserah dengan siapa,"akhirnya Sasuke berbicara. Barulah Itachi sadar betapa memalukkannya ia tadi.

"Denganku,"bukan Kiba. Gaara mengangkat shinainya.

Kedua lelaki berbeda paras itu berdiri berhadapan di tengah ruangan. Anggota yang lain sudah menepi. Kecuali Utakata.

"Ichi, ni, san!"

Dan decitan pedang bambu bernama shinai juga kiai dari keduanya itu tak terelakkan.

.

.

"Ini, ambillah,"Tenten membetikan sebotol soda dingin pada Sasuke yang baru saja menyelesaikan ujiannya dan kini tengah terduduk lemas

"Tidak perlu,"

Tenten mengambil ancang - ancang duduk di samping lelaki itu,"Jangan berkata seolah kau tak lelah,"Tenten menarik tangan Sasuke dan memaksanya memegang kaleng minuman itu.

"Kau ini suka sekali memaksa."

"Anggap saja hadiah dariku untukmu sebagai anggota baru,"Tenten tersenyum.

"Aku seri."

"Itu lebih baik daripada aku,"gumam Tenten pelan tak terdengar.

"Kau berbicara sesuatu?"tanya Sasuke tanpa nada antusias sama sekali.

"Sasuke-san, boleh aku bercerita padamu? Berjanjilah jangan bilang siapa - siapa."

"Hn."

Gadis itu melenguh sendu,"Aku.. Aku ingin keluar dari klub kendo. Berat rasanya jadi anggota aktif yang tidak dianggap."

"Dulu waktu aku ikut masa pelatihan, aku berusaha sekeras mungkin. Sampai akhirnya, aku boleh memegang shinai. Utakata-senpai, Itachi-senpai dan Kabuto-sensei yang melatihku secara efektif. Dan, waktu pemilihan junior unggulan, aku langsung diadu dengan Gaara-kun."

"Dan Gaara-kun, adalah satu - satunya orang yang paling menentang aku untuk memegang shinai. Ia bilang, caraku bermain shinai tidak seperti kendoka. Kiai-ku sama sekali tak terdengar mengancam. Aku tidak bisa fokus ke satu titik. Sewaktu aku melawannya, aku tak mendapat kesempatan menyerang sedikit pun. Ia menyerangku bertubi - tubi dan mengalahkanku dengan tempo yang sangat cepat."

Sasuke hanya terdiam menunggu gadis itu selesai bercerita.

"Aku hampir dikeluarkan karena dianggap tak mampu, kalau saja Utakata-senpai tak memberikanku kesempatan lagi. Sejak saat itu, Gaara-kun berkesan selalu menganggap salah apa yang aku lakukan, katakan, atau pikirkan. Aku berlatih terus, dan tetap saja tak merubah apapun. Namun di luar semuanya, Gaara-kun adalah teman yang baik."

Genangan air mata mulai memenuhi mata gadis itu dan siap meluncur kapan saja."Mungkin aku bodoh bercerita pada orang yang baru kukenal. Aku benar - benar ingin berhenti, aku lelah terus mencoba mendapat  
pengakuan."

"Hanya perasaanmu saja,"lelaki itu menarik tangan Tenten dan memberikan sehelai sapu tangan padanya."Tak akan ada yang tahu kecuali aku."

Gadis itu buru - buru mengelap air matanya yang terbendung."A-arigatou."

"Rahasiamu aman asal kau tak keluar dari klub, bagaimana pun kau yang memertemukan aku dengan Aniki-ku."

"Kami-sama yang melakukannya, bukan aku,"sergah Tenten cepat.

"Kau perantaranya."

Gadis itu beranjak dari duduknya, mengambil kendogi dan hakama untuk Sasuke,"Ini warnanya hitam, untuk senior. Mulai besok, gunakan ini ya. Ayo ganti baju, istirahat hampir selesai!"

"Kau mengajakku ganti baju bersama?"

"BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKU, BAKKAYARO!"jerit Tenten frustasi sembari mengambil seragam sailornya di loker.

Barulah Sasuke sadar, apapun yang gadis itu perbuat padanya, apapun cara gadis itu mendekatinya walau terkesan memaksa, semuanya semata hanya untuk mencari teman. Gadis itu tak pernah terlihat bergaul  
dengan siswa lain kecuali anggota klub kendo dan Shino. Dan hubungannya dengan anggota klub kendo tak sebaik kelihatannya.

Samar - samar senyum Sasuke terkembang.

"Oy, oy! Kenapa kau tersenyum - senyum begitu?"lamunannya membuyar kala melihat lambaian tangan di depan wajahnya dan teriakan memekikkan telinga.

"Kau salah lihat."

"Kau tersenyum tadi! Pasti gara - gara aku,"ujar Tenten narsis.

"Urusai, cepatkan sedikit langkahmu."

"Oy, matte!"

.

.

.

TBC :v

 **Bales ripiu yang ga login :v**

 **Hyuuga Fura Waifunya Neji Hyuuga**

 **Ini Furasawa? :v Iya mereka tamvan makanya Nuar pasangin sama Tenten :v Tidak kok, NejiSaku ga ada hubungannya sama SasuTen di sini :v Iya ini kulanjut, maaciww loh reviewnyaa :***

 **Leny chan**

 **Eh makasih sampe segitunyaa :'''v Iya ini sudah diupdate. Makasih dukungannyaaa :''v**

 **ten chan**

 **Iya dia jahat amat di sini :'v Kamu makasih banget reviewnyaaa :''* Kamu tau ga? Akujuga kadang ngerasa kurang suka kalo Saku dilebih - lebihin :v *TERUS YANG LU KETIK APAAN WOY?!* Kayaknya emang kosakataaku aja deh yang lebay :v Gomen neee :'''v Ketijelan itu ketidak jelasan :v Iya ini sudah kulanjut, makasih dukungannya.. :v**

 **Edelweis**

 **Iyaa :v Makasih dukungannyaa :v Sudah kulanjut :v**

 **Beres! Maaf kalo ada yan ga kebales yak! Ini jam warnet udah mau abis :v Jaaa ne! Review selanjutnya ditunggu lohh~ Makasih dukungannyaaa!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aloha minna ^^ Nuar come back setelah meditasi bareng Neji selama berabad - abad :* Sejauh ini, Nuar mau berterimakasih banyak buat yang udah review, fav/fol, juga buat silent readers kalo ada makasih :'''* Ini Nuar sudah update, mohon kritik dan sarannya biar fic ini berkembang ^^**

* * *

 **"Kau tersenyum tadi! Pasti gara - gara aku,"ujar Tenten narsis.**

 **"Urusai, cepatkan sedikit langkahmu."**

 **"Oy, matte!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owaranai**

"Aku tak percaya ini adikku, dia terlihat begitu... tampan!"

"Bakka Aniki."

"SADARKAN DIRIMU, ITACHI!"teriak Utakata.

"Oh iya, maaf. Aku berkesan _incest_ ya?"tanyanya polos.

"Bukan, kau bicara seolah Sasuke lebih tampan dari aku. JANGAN BERPALING DARIKU PADA YANG LAIN, ITACHI-HIME!"

"Oy dasar _BL_ ,"tegur Sasuke.

"KAU JUGA _BL_ DENGAN NARUTO!"

"DENGAN SI DOBE?!"dan akhirnya ia meledak.

"Ada apa Senpai menyebutku?"datanglah Naruto dengan narsisnya mengibas rambutnya yang sama sekali tak berkibar.

Tenten yang sedari tadi menonton adegan tadi tanpa bicara kewalahan mengelap darah yang bercucuran dari hidungnya. Ah, _nosebleeds_. Ini tak baik untuk hidungnya yang gaib. Sejak dua hari Sasuke diterima di sana, nyaris tiap hari keributan itu terjadi.

"Rambutmu mengubah duniaku, Naruto,"ucap Kiba datar.

"Ah, Kiba-kun. Arigatou,"jawab Naruto tak kalah datar.

"Sumimasen,"mendengar itu, mereka semua langsung kembali ke _cool mode on_.

Pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan Gaara, Chojuro dan beberapa orang lain. Mereka membungkuk, disambut yang di dalam juga membungkuk.

"Kita mau membahas tentang _Nature Exam_ buat klub yang bertema _Martial arts_. Karena ada beberapa klub, OSIS diperinahkan kesiswaan untuk ikut memprakarsai,"ucap seorang gadis yang diketahui bernama Sakura."Jadi karena pembahasan ini, Neji-kun dan aku akan sering ke sini. Kita akan bekerja sama untuk _Nature Exam_."

Hening menyelimuti ruangan itu. Tidak ada yang berbaik hati mau menyumbangkan sepatah kata, walau hanya 'oh' sekalipun.

"KALIAN INI KAKU SEKALI!"geram Tenten."Mohon kerjasamanya, Neji-san, Sakura-san. ULANGI UCAPANKU!"

"Mohon kerjasamanya,"ucap mereka serempak.

'Itu lumayan,'batin Tenten.

Kiba duduk dengan posisi bersila,"Oy. Kalian mau diskusi sambil berdiri?"

Para manusia berkepentingan itu duduk melingkar.

"Di Tokyo High School ada beberapa klub bertema _Martial arts_. Yang berpartisipasi tahun ini Taekwondo, Karate, Anggar, dan Kendo,"ucap Neji.

"Hee? Kapan kita pernah konfirmasi ikut _Nature Exam_?"tanya Tenten spontan.

"Kalau Kendo tanpa konfirmasi memang harus ikut, Tenten. _Final training_ tahun kemarin itu sama saja seperti _Nature Exam_ tahun ini,"kata Itachi. Tenten mengangguk mengerti.

"Tidak ada _Scout_?"tanya Sasuke.

"Anggota _Scout_ terlalu banyak, mereka biasanya akan membuat event sendiri,"kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Seperti tahun kemarin, Kendo adalah klub yang paling aktif dalam event _outroom_ , kita belum bisa menggunakan Anggar. Anggar belum begitu matang."

Sakura membuka sebuah kertas besar berisi banyak materi yang sudah dijadikan tabel. "Kita perlu melakukan survey lokasi. Setelah itu, minta bantuan senior scout untuk mempertimbangkan. Selanjutnya sebar formulir, hitung jumlah orang yang ikut. Selanjutnya hitung dana. Soal transportasi ke sana biar OSIS yang urus. Kita juga akan dapat dana dari pendaftaran dan kesiswaan."

"Kedengarannya seru sekali,"gumam Naruto.

"Walau kau tak paham ya, Naruto?"ledek Kiba.

"Hey, kalian sudah bicara dengan klub lain yang ikut?"tanya Tenten.

Neji mengangguk,"Soal pembuatan formulir dan brosur yang mengurus klub Taekwondo, mereka akan kerjasama dengan klub Seni. Tiap klub juga akan membuat laporan siapa saja yang ikut."

"Harus cepat - cepat survey tempat,"kata Chojuro.

"Oh iya, untuk tendanya? Tahun ini sepertinya anggota klub - klub _martial arts_ lebih banyak. Tenda tahun kemarin tidak cukup,"kata Tenten antusias.

"Sok tahu."

"Aku serius tahu, Sasuke-san!"

"Eh tunggu. Sakura-san, kau kenal dengan dia?"tanya Chojuro menunjuk Sasuke. Gadis itu menggeleng pelan.

"Ayo kenalan dulu. Kalau dengan Neji, Sasuke pasti sudah kenal, 'kan sekelas,"kata Chojuro.

"Haruno Sakura,"gadis itu menjulurkan tangan.

"Uchiha Sasuke,"lelaki itu menyambut uluran tangannya. Gadis dalam uluran tangannya itu sempat tersenyum memperlihatkan eye smilenya.

"Sudah jangan lama - lama. Nanti ada yang marah,"ucap Tenten menopang dagu.

"Siapa?"tanya Itachi cepat.

"Ya kau, Itachi,"jawab Utakata cengengesan.

"Ehm,"dehem Neji. Sasuke segera melepaskan tangannya.

"Tuh 'kan orangnya marah. Ehm,"kata Tenten mengikuti deheman Neji di akhir kalimat.

"Halah bilang saja kau cemburu, 'kan?"ucap Kiba.

"Siapa? Aku?! Tidak kok!"bantah gadis itu.

"Kok kau merasa? Aku bicara pada Utakata-senpai. Ya 'kan Senpai?"

"Tidak."

"Eh, Gaara-kun mana?"tanya Tenten mengalihkan topik.

"Dia sudah tidur dari tadi,"kata Chojuro.

Neji melihat Sakura yang tengah menulis beberapa catatan kecil di kertasnya, lalu Hyuuga muda itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Tenten,"Siapa namamu?"tanyanya pada gadis di samping Sasuke.

"Aku?"tanya Tenten.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya,"Neji-kun.. tidak kenal Tenten?"

"Kalian 'kan sekelas, masa tidak kenal?"tanya Itachi.

Mungkin hanya Sasuke yang sadar raut wajah gadis itu berubah drastis, seperti kaget yang disembunyikan.

"Dia Tenten. Perempuan satu - satunya di klub kami. Kau tak mengenalnya? Payah,"ucap Sasuke buang muka.

"Jangan bicara begitu sama ketua OSIS! Lagipula aku memang tidak _famous_ ,"kata Tenten mengusap tengkuknya. "Watashi Tenten desu, Neji-san. Hajimemashite."

"Hyuuga Neji."

'Benar - benar lupa padaku,'batin Tenten.

"Ada usul atau tambahan?"tanya Sakura.

"Kalau masih memadai, kenapa tidak pakai hutan yang kemarin? Cari kawasan hutan aman untuk _camping_ di Tokyo itu lumayan susah. Kita coba  
bersihkan saja kawasan yang mau kita pakai, sekalian bawa senior Scout untuk survey apa masih aman. Kalau cuma di _camping zone_ sih tidak seru,"senyum meremehkan dari bibir sang senior tampan bernama Utakata itu terkembang.

Sekretaris OSIS di ruangan itu menulis usul Utakata yang lumayan berguna itu.

"Ketentuan dana per murid?"tanya Sasuke tanpa menatap dua orang dari OSIS itu.

"Kami akan jumlah semua biaya yang diperlukan dulu, Sasuke-san. Lalu dikurangi biaya dari kesiswaan kemudian dibagi jumlah yang ikut,"ucap Sakura.

"Pasti tidak paham,"celetuk Tenten asal.

"Paham kok,"jawabnya kalem.

"Halah, tugas fisikamu saja aku yang kerjakan,"ledeknya yang disambut tatapan super datar dari Sasuke.

Iris sapphire Naruto bergerak tak tentu arah sembari otaknya berpikir keras. Senyum lima jarinya terpampang,"Area susunan tenda bagaimana?"

Chojuro mengangguk,"Kalau tidak tersusun terlalu makan tempat,"

Bak tak ada yang punya ide akan pertanyaan ini, ruangan mendadak sepi. Neji yang notabenenya cerdas itu perlu waktu untuk menjabarkannya.

"Hey,"seru Tenten. "Bagi jadi beberapa area dulu. Kita ada 4 ekskul, misal tiap anggota yang ikut 40, maka ada 160. 160 orang dibagi jadi 5 area. 160 dibagi 5 hasilnya 32. 2 area 7 tenda, dan 3 lainnya 6 tenda. Semua dikali lima kalau dijumlah hasilnya pasti 160. Satu area bebas untuk senior, buat lebih kecil dari area lain."

Rahang bawah Naruto bak jatuh begitu saja tak kuat mendengar ocehan berat dari teman se-klubnya itu.

"Hn,"otak Neji bisa menggapai kata - kata Tenten."Ya hasilnya 160. Kalau begitu setelah kami jumlah berapa orang yang ikut, datanya langsung kami copy ke Tenten. Kau bertugas membagi area."

"Siap, Neji-taichou."

"Ini sih nilai fisikamu pasti A,"ujar Kiba pada Sasuke.

"Itu tadi hitungan matematika,"ledek Chojuro.

"Sama - sama memusingkan kok!"Naruto berupaya melenyapkan asap dari kepalanya.

"Oh aku bangga padamu, Tenten-chan,"puji lelaki bermodel rambut side bangs.

"Bisa kalian susun program pre-examnya?"kata Itachi yang sedari tadi hanya menyimak.

"Oh i-iya,"ujar Sakura gugup."Kami akan buat data pasti jumlah junior yang ikut, lalu copy-nya diserahkan pada Tenten-san. Pasang brosur dari klub Taekwondo di mading dan semua ruangan ekskul yang ikut, lalu menghitung jumlah dana yang diperlukan. Setelah itu, pertimbangan kawasan. Kalau mau pakai kawasan lama, kita lakukan pembersihan dulu lalu survey bersama senior Scout. Selanjutnya penandaan area yang dibagi Tenten-san. Terakhir, pesan transportasi,"kata Sakura lancar."Di samping itu, tugas tunggal untuk Tenten-san membagi junior tiap area."

Itu terdengar terlalu melelahkan. Apalagi tempo waktunya hanya sebentar. Teori memang selalu membuat muak, tapi dari susunannya, diprediksikan mereka akan maraton kerja sana - sini. Lalu ketinggalan banyak materi pelajaran, mereka harus mencatat catatan teman lalu belajar materi sendiri, ditambah ulangan harian. Parahnya, Itachi dan Utakata harusnya sudah fokus ujian. Tapi tak apa, yang jenius tetaplah jenius.

"Aargh,"erang Gaara yang tertidur di pojok ruangan membuat semuanya menoleh."Lapar.."igaunya.

"I-iyaa.."gumam Tenten cengo."Bagaimana dengan.. konsumsi..?"tanyanya pelan takut membuat orang - orang itu makin pusing.

Sasuke semakin jengkel. Naruto memijat pelipisnya lelah. Kiba memanggil - manggil Akamaru lantaran tak kuat. Sementara di sana Chojuro ikut bergabung dengan Gaara.

"Tak apa,"kata Itachi memberilkan senyum lelahnya."Kita bagi tugas dengan tiga ekskul lain, ya. Pasti seru kok,"ucapnya sebelum jatuh terpingsan bersama Tenten dan Utakata.

* * *

Waktu bergulir sekitar satu bulan setelah pembicaraan melelahkan itu. Banyak yang sudah mereka kerjakan. Data sudah terkumpul, area sudah ditentukan. Mereka akhirnya sepakat menggunakan kawasan hutan lama.

Konsumsi memang jadi kendala, karena dari mereka tak ada yang berbakat soal itu. Hanya Naruto yang berkali - kali mengusul agar panitia menyediakan ramen instan sebanyak - banyaknya. Walau pada akhirnya, Kabuto selaku pembimbing Kendo memberi pencerahan agar tiap junior membawa bahan mentah saja, dan mereka akan memasak perkelompok. Kalau dipikir memang lebih banyak kelebihannya. Usul ini juga disertai banyak trik dari sang pembimbing bagaimana cara agar bahan mentah yang dibawa tetap siap pakai.

Terlepas dari semua itu, bisa dikatakan setitik kebahagiaan menyelinap di hati gadis ini. Walau harus menahan senyumnya mati - matian agar tidak terkembang setiap kali melihat Neji, tetap saja ia senang dapat melihatnya dari dekat.

Sebagai seorang yang hanya bisa menatap dari jauh, mencintai tanpa kedekatan, akhirnya Tenten dapat kesempatan untuk sedikit hadir kembali dengan lelaki sempurna itu.

Walau dalam hatinya, tak secuil pun ia berpikir untuk melukai Sakura, mantan sahabatnya. Gadis _bun - bun_ manis itu hanya ingin mengubur semua yang pernah terjadi padanya dan Neji dalam - dalam.

Karena jika Tenten kembali membuka semuanya pada Neji, lelaki itu pasti merengkuhnya begitu lama.

-Happy Reading-

"Sasuke-san, kau melupakan kantung sampahmu!"teriak Tenten pada Sasuke yang berjalan mendahuluinya.

Lelaki itu menoleh menampakkan onyx tajamnya sembari mengangkat sebuah kantung plastik,"Ini punyaku."

Gadis itu berlari ke arah Sasuke,"Yang kau pegang itu punyaku, punyamu yang ini,"katanya mengangkat kantung plastik yang ia bawa.

"Bawa saja punyaku, lebih ringan,"ujar Sasuke sembari mengambil sampah plastik berserakan sesekali.

"Tidak pernah menyesal deh, merekrutmu masuk ke klub Kendo,"ucap Tenten ceria.

Sasuke memandang wajah gadis itu sembari mengangkat wajahnya memasang gaya sombong.

"Tapi waktu Gaara-kun memintaku memberikan formulir padamu, aku menolak mati - matian tahu!"

"Hn?"

"Yaa.. Akhirnya aku dimarahi Gaara-kun,"cengir Tenten."Habis, sebelum kau masuk saja sudah banyak yang menyebar rumor tentang kau. Kalau aku dicap genit sama anak baru dengan modus memberi formulir, bagaimana? Kenapa juga harus aku? Kenapa juga kebetulan sekali kita bisa sekelas, tempat duduk depan belakang pula!"cerocos Tenten bak tak setuju, sebelum akhirnya membekap mulutnya panik merasa bersalah.

"Iie, Sasuke-san. Aku senang kok bisa sekelas denganmu. Senang juga bisa duduk berdekatan denganmu. A-aku hanya berpikir itu sa-sangat kebetulan. I-iya kebetulan! Seperti semuanya sudah diprediksi Gaara-kun!"kata Tenten menjelaskan.

"Tanganmu kotor, bakka."

"Sasuke-san marah ya?"tanya Tenten spontan.

"Tidak. Jumlah kelasmu waktu itu pasti lebih sedikit dari yang lain, makanya aku ditempatkan di kelasmu. Gaara pasti tahu makanya ia menugaskanmu,"ujar Sasuke tanpa nada seperti biasa."Lagipula wajar saja, kau pasti tidak mau berurusan dengan gadis - gadis menjengkelkan yang mengerubuniku. Aku mengerti ucapanmu."

Senyum Tenten terkembang perlahan, ngilu di dadanya dapat ia rasakan kini juga membuat kakinya lemas. Mungkin terenyuh bisa menjadi kata yang pas.

"Ten-"

"Arigatou, Sasuke-san!"potong Tenten cepat menatap iris onyx itu dalam, meski ia harus mendongak. "Kau sangat baik, senang sekali bisa berteman denganmu."

Di tengah luasnya kawasan hutan lindung yang hijau dan sejuk itu, mereka masih berhadapan.

Sasuke menatap dalam balik hazel itu sekilas sebelum beranjak pergi mendahului gadis itu,"Cepat. Kita perlu membersihkan area lagi."

Tenten menatap punggung tegap Sasuke yang perlahan memudar dalam penglihatannya. Gadis itu tak bisa beranjak dari sana, rasanya tak mampu. Kalimat panjang Sasuke itu masih terngiang di telinganya, terucap ulang terus - menerus di kepalanya.

Remeh memang bagi banyak orang, tapi tidak bagi Tenten. Lama tak ada orang yang benar - benar paham apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Sudah lama ia menyimpan apa yang ia pikirkan sendiri. Tapi lelaki itu seperti bisa memahami apa yang ingin ia sampaikan. Walau kalimatnya tadi berkesan tak suka, ia paham apa yang ia maksud.

Perasaan seperti itu hanya pernah terjadi sekali dalam hidupnya kala bertemu Neji pertama kalinya. Neji langsung paham perasaannya sebagai anak tanpa kedua orang tua, sebagai anak yang menetap di panti asuhan. Selama ini ia pikir, ia hanya punya Neji yang bisa paham akan dirinya. Ia pikir ia akan selamanya menyimpan gelisahnya sendirian. Tapi sekarang tidak. Walau ucapan Sasuke tadi hanya contoh kecil, ia benar - benar merasa telah menemukan cahayanya lagi. Karena kini, ia memiliki Uchiha Sasuke.

Ia tak boleh lepas, seperti Neji yang sudah lepas darinya.

Perlahan kakinya melangkah kecil, lalu melangkah seperti biasa dan kini mulai berlari sekencang mungkin ke area berikutnya.

"Tunggu dong, Sasuke-san!"teriak Tenten.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SasuTen~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Panggilan kepada setiap senior ekskul Taekwondo, Karate, Anggar dan Kendo. Di tunggu di ruang Kendo, segera. Arigatou gozaimasu."

Di kelasnya, Tenten yang awalnya sibuk menulis teori - teori geografi yang terpampang di papan tulis langsung menoleh pada Naruto dan Kiba. Sementara kedua orang itu hanya mengedikkan bahu tak tahu dan secepatnya menulis.

Ia menoleh pula pada tempat duduk Neji, benar saja lelaki itu tak ada di sana. Suara di ruang piket itu pasti suaranya, ia memang sudah izin sejak pelajaran geografi ini dimulai. Pasti dia yang meminta berkumpul di ruang kendo.

Tapi, hey! Ia sudah berani menggunakan ruang Kendo tanpa izin senior!

"Hey, kalian tak dengar panggilan tadi?"tegur sang guru, Yamato.

Tenten mengangkat tangan pelan,"Anoo, Yamato-sensei. Kami sudah banyak ketinggalan materi,"ungkap Tenten.

Naruto mengangguk antusias,"Kalau rapat sekarang pasti selesai saat istirahat nanti."

"Tak apa, kalian pergi saja. Nanti Sensei serahkan copy materinya."

Tenten hampir saja meloncat kegirangan. "Arigatou, Sensei!"

"Doumo arigatou, Sensei!"Kiba terharu.

Naruto sudah duluan keluar kelas bersama Kiba. Tenten ingin menyusul segera namun iba pada temannya yang masih berkutat dengan pensil dan bukunya itu.

"Oy, Sasuke-san. Ayo rapat, sudah diizinkan Yamato-sensei kok,"bisik Tenten yang masih duduk sambil memundurkan sedikit badannya.

"Urusai."

"Sasuke-san!"bisiknya dengan nada agak menekan.

"Cie."

Gadis itu langsung menatap tajam lelaki tersangka utama di sana dengan wajah jahilnya, Shino sang jomblo akut.

* * *

"Dengar,"ucap Neji berdiri di depan."Acaranya diadakan kamis depan. Kita menggunakan kawasan hutan lindung sebelah timur Tokyo, kita  
berada di sana selama tiga hari. Junior diharapkan membawa alat - alat camping kecuali tenda sudah disiapkan dari kesiswaan. Juga bahan  
mentah, agar bahan mentahnya tetap segar, maka yan harus dilakukan adalah-"

"Iya sudah tahu, cepatlah,"potong Shikamaru dari klub Taekwondo.

Neji menghela napas sabar,"Setiap anggota yang ikut harus sampai di sekolah paling lambat jam tujuh. Ingat, ini bukan karyawisata, harus ada kenaikan kelas junior pada ujian ini. Untuk pengatur rombongan putra secara keseluruhan dipimpin olehku sendiri, dan untuk pemimpin rombongan putri, aku menunjuk Tenten."

Gadis malang yang awalnya hampir tertidur akibat pidato panjang lebar Neji itu terlonjak dan kehilangan rasa kantuknya.

"Ha? Aku?!"

.

.

.

Tbc :v

APAAN SI INI GAJE BANGET KAMVRTSS :v Gomen kalo ada salah ejaan, tanda baca atau apapun itu. Makanya Nuar perlu banget saran + kritik kalian :' Nuar mau bales review yang ga log in dulu yaa ^^

 **Leny chan** : Iya Leny-chan :v Manis kek Nuar *tendang* Maaf yaa ga kilat T.T Walau UN udahan, tapi Nuar masih trauma :v Jadinya niat ngetik belum ada :v Sekali lagi maaf banget T.T Iya ini sudah lanjut, semoga Leny-chan suka yaa :''v Kalau ada kritik jangan ragu :') makasih banget yaa reviewsnyaa :*

 **ten chan** : Iya sama - sama, terimakasih kembali atas reviews kamuu :''') Oh yang Found My Destiny? Sebenernya udah mau jadi next chapnya, tapi Nuar sama sekali ga yakin sama itu ff. Nuar juga ga yakin statusnya apa masih mau dilanjut atau nggak :'''( Udah Ten-chan tenangkan dirimu ahay :v Dia itu hanya fiksi :v Makasih banget reviewsnyaa :v

Dan ternyata Leny-chan dan Ten-chan review dua kali :v

 **Leny chan** : Iyaa.. :v Ini sudah lanjut, makasih udah nyemangatin, kamu tau aja aku ga ada yang nyemangatin :v Doumo arigatou reviewsnyaa :*

 **ten chan** : Jangan gitu :v Dia manis juga tau Ten-chan :v *digorok Ten-chan* Maksud Ten-chan yang nikung itu di cerita ini? Nggak kook Sakura ga nikung, ada alasan lain :v Tenten memang sangat mulia di sini :''v Iya sudah lanhjut nih, soal ff kemarin, maaf membuatmu menunggu :'''v itu tijel banget sumpah Ten-cha :'' Nuar sama sekali ga percaya diri sama ff itu :'' Iya makasih atas dukungan dan reviews kamu :*

Selebihbnya lewat pm, oke? Makash semua atas supportnyaa ^^ Dan Nuar bawa berita OOC, akhirnya tim basket favorit Nuar yaitu CLS Knights memenangkan Liga Profesional Indonesia IBL :'''D Tepuk tangannya dong :v *prok prok prok*

See you all in the next chapter!

Nuari Uchiha.


	4. Chapter 4

Seminggu menjelang hari H diisi dengan cek packing. Tiap ekskul dicek kelengkapan barangnya agar tak lupa.

"Selesai semua?"tanya Neji.

"Selesai!"sahut Naruto.

"Bukan kau yang ditanya, Dobe."

"Jangan ikut campur, Teme!"

"Ada beberapa barang yang kurang,"ujar Gaara."Sudah dibuat list."

"Email padaku atau Tenten,"kata Neji membuat Gaara mengangguk.

"Kami pergi dulu, sumimasen,"pamit Neji bersama Sakura berlalu dari ruang Kendo itu.

Gadis itu menatap punggung Neji yang semakin lama semakin memudar dalam penglihatannya.

"Utakata-senpai!"ia berbalik memanggil seniornya yang sedang berlatih bersama Itachi. "Aku ikut latihan, ya?"lanjutnya bergabung dengan dua lelaki itu. Disusul Kiba, Naruto, dan Chojuro. Meninggalkan Gaara dan Sasuke.

"Kau melihatnya?"tanya Gaara pelan, membuat Sasuke menoleh.

"Dia, sangat unik,"lanjut lelaki beriris jade itu. "Sudah lama aku ingin katakan ini padamu, Sasuke. Ia sangat membutuhkanmu."

Sasuke yang tak menjawab hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

"Apakah kau sadar? Ia melihat Neji dengan cara yang berbeda. Ia juga memendam banyak luka jika melihat Neji dan Sakura."

"Aku tak peduli,"sahut Sasuke singkat.

"Bohong jika kau tak peduli padanya, Sasuke. Kau sudah menyukainya tepat pertama kali kalian bertemu,"Gaara tertawa hambar. "Ia juga  
sama."

"Tidak,"elak Sasuke datar.

"Aku juga sempat mengelak sepertimu, teman. Ia langsung menceritakan kegelisahannya padamu waktu itu, dan kau menerima tangisnya dengan sukarela. Ia merasa senang dengan adanya dirimu."

Sasuke ingat, Tenten memang tanpa beban menangis di sampingnya waktu itu.

"Kau ingat? Dia bilang bahwa aku menganggap apapun yang ia katakan, lakukan, dan pikirkan adalah salah. Aku sudah jadi terlalu buruk di matanya, kau tidak tahu seberapa busuknya suffix 'kun' yang ia gunakan itu. Karena kami tak akrab sama sekali. Aku ingin melindunginya, aku ingin membuatnya tak lagi menyukai Neji. Tapi, siapa aku di mata Tenten?"lelaki itu tersenyum pahit.

Seperti sebuah pukulan kencang menimpa dadanya sesaat. Ia tak tahu kenapa, tapi seperti ada rasa kecewa mengetahui teman perempuannya itu menyukai Neji.

"Bisakah kau menjaga Tenten untukku? Lepaskan ia dari bayang - bayang Neji, Sasuke,"ucapnya menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Masa bodoh,"ucap Sasuke malas seraya meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa pamit.

"Tenten tak lebih dari seorang gadis bodoh yang tak bisa melupakan Neji."

"Tenten tak lebih dati seorang gadis lemah yang selalu bergantung pada Neji,"maki Sasuke seraya berjalan kemana pun kakinya mau melangkah.

Ia sangat terpukul.

Rasanya amat berat di tenggorokannya.

* * *

Tenten keluar dari ruang Kendo, di hadapan, matanya menangkap Neji duduk sendiri. Banyak kertas berserakan di sekelilingnya. Ia tertawa lumayan lepas, wajah lelaki itu seperti kebingungan.

Kakinya menuruni koridor hendak menghampiri lelaki itu, namun sebuah tangan menahannya.

Tenten menoleh, ia mendapati Sasuke di belakangnya.

"Kau membuatku kaget,"ucap gadis itu.

Sasuke tak menjawabnya, menatapnya pun tidak. Matanya fokus menatap tajam Neji di seberang, gadis itu ikut memandang apa yang Sasuke pandang.

Neji masih dengan wajah kebingungan yang sama, lalu keduanya melihat lelaki itu berbalik dan seperti memanggil seseorang.

Tak lama, Sakura datang sambil tertawa. Neji menjitak kepala gadis itu dan menyerahkan banyak kertas padanya. Gadis pink itu tertawa melihat ketua OSIS itu pusing mengerjakan proposal, sementara Neji di sana masih berkutat dengan kertas lainnya.

Sasuke melepas tangan gadis itu seraya tertawa remeh.

"Kau tak perlu repot membantunya, ia punya Sakura. Ia tak butuh kau."

Tenten bungkam, lalu kemudian ia menjawab,"Memang apa salahnya membantu?"

"Kau punya tujuan lain."

"Kau tidak bisa membaca pikiran orang lain, Sasuke-san."

"Kau punya tujuan lain, yaitu merebut kekasih orang lain. Benar?"Sasuke tersenyum remeh menatap dalam gadis itu. "Aku tak tahu ternyata kau semenjijikan itu."

Gadis itu merunduk menyembunyikan kekagetannya.

Lagi - lagi ia dengar Sasuke tertawa remeh,"Berapa lama kau menjadi iblis dibalik topeng sucimu, Tenten?"

Air mata mengalir di pipinya tepat kala ia memejamkan matanya

"Pembohong besar,"pancing Sasuke lagi.

"Kau tidak mengerti,"ucap Tenten parau.

"Omong kosong. Kau sangat menjijikan."

Gadis itu menangguk,"Aku juga tak ingin seperti ini, percayalah. Bukannya mudah melupakan Neji, Sasuke-san. Dia sangat sempurna."

"Neji itu teman baikku Sejak kami masih di panti. Oh bukan, dia anak pemilik panti kami. Kami anak panti sangat menghargainya, tiap kali minum ocha, miliknya selalu lebih banyak dan hangat. Ia sering berkunjung, kami juga menyambutnya hangat."

"Waktu itu aku masih 7 tahun, kelas 2. Kala itu, setiap Neji datang, aku selalu lebih bersemangat. Dia orang yang baik,"gadis itu tersenyum dengan wajah penuh jejak air mata, seraya memerhatikan Neji di seberang sana."Keluarganya membiayai sekolah anak panti termasuk aku, mereka sangat berwibawa. Untuk menunjukkan rasa terimakasihku, aku bersikap baik pada Neji. Neji selalu ada pada saat yang tepat, selalu. Kami jadi teman dekat, sangat dekat,"lanjutnya.

"Aku tak pernah bisa menghitung berapa banyak hal manis yang kami lalui."

"Kami tumbuh sama - sama, aku memanggilnya dengan suffix 'kun' waktu itu. Ibu Neji yang memintaku begitu. Sejak kecil Neji sudah cerdas, maka dari itu aku terinspirasi untuk menjadi lebih cerdas daripadanya. Mulai dari sana, kami belajar bersama. Agar apa yang ia bisa, aku juga bisa melakukannya."

Liquid bening lagi - lagi menggumpal di ekor matanya, meluncur bebas menimbulkan jejak pedih yang baru.

"Sama seperti anak panti pada umumya, aku berharap diadopsi. Namun semenjak ada Neji, aku tahu aku tak butuh orang tua. Ada Ibu Panti yang ramah, guru di sekolah, dan Neji sebagai temanku. Itu cukup, aku tak butuh apapun lagi."

"Keadaan berubah saat aku dan dia sama - sama kelas 6, keluarga Hyuuga-nya pindah ke Tokyo. Ia tak berkata banyak, ia hanya memintaku kuat. Lalu ia benar - benar pergi."

"Padahal dua hari sebelumnya, ia mengatakan ia menyukaiku,"ia tersenyum pahit. "Setahun setelahnya, sepasang suami istri mengadopsiku dan membawaku ke Tokyo. Menyekolahkan aku, dan lagi - lagi aku bertemu Neji. Ternyata waktu setahun, adalah waktu cukup baginya untuk benar - benar menghapusku dari ingatannya."

Gadis itu menggeleng dengan matanya yang basah akan air mata lagi,"Aku tak menyukai Neji lagi, sungguh. Aku tahu ia menyukai Sakura sekarang.  
Aku hanya ingin ia mengingatku sebagai gadis yang pernah ia cintai. Aku juga tak rela jika ia mencintai orang lain..."

"Kau bisa menceritakan semuanya padaku, kenapa kau tak menceritakannya juga pada Neji? Ia akan mengingatmu."

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura?"tanya Tenten cepat. "Ia adalah sahabat terbaikku, sahabat terbaik yang pernah kupunya. Saat semua orang menganggapku aneh, ia datang padaku dan menawari sebuah persahabatan. Tapi pada akhirnya ia tahu bahwa kami sama - sama menyukai Neji, dan a lebih memilih menyudahi semuanya."

Ya, semua orang pernah menganggapnya aneh. Ia belum siap memberitahu alasannya.

"Itu dulu. Buka pikiranmu dan lihat sekeliling, akan ada banyak orang yang mau jadi temanmu jika kau meminta. Akan ada orang yang ada selalu ada saat kau sedih dan senang. Akan ada banyak orang yang menjadi pengganti Neji. Kau saja yang berlebihan."

Sebelum Tenten menjawab, tawa pecah Sasuke sudah mendahuluinya. Lelaki itu tertawa puas.

"Lagipula jika kau menceritakan ulang kisah kalian ini pada Neji, Neji akan berubah jadi menyukaimu, begitu? Kenapa kau takut Sakura terluka?  
Apapun yang kau lakukan pada Neji, ia akan tetap menyukai Sakura. Yang menyedihkan di sini hanyalah kau. Jangan gunakan nama Sakura agar kau terdengar heroik dengan memendam luka dalam - dalam."

Gadis itu tertusuk oleh kata - kata Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya pada percakapan ini. Ia hanya menghela nafas.

"Lagipula ini konyol,"ucal Sasuke masih dengan tawa lepasnya. "Seorang anak kelas 6 mengatakan ia menyukaimu, dan kau meyakininya sampai kau sebesar ini? Itu terdengar seperti anak kecil  
menjanjikan segelimpah harta dan sampai saat ini kau masih mengharapkannya."

"Harusnya aku tak terpancing dengan kata - katamu. Aku mestinya tahu aku belum siap mengatakannya pada siapa pun, aku memberitahu ini pada  
orang yang salah."

"Jauhi aku, Sasuke. Aku masih punya banyak teman yang siap bersamaku tanpa mau ikut campur dengan masa laluku,"ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan lelaki itu dalam kesunyian.

Ia terisak dalam langkahnya.

Sasuke masih berdiri di tempat itu. Tak dapat digambarkan bagaimana perasaan lelaki itu saat ini. Ia tahu kata - katanya memang sangat kasar, namun itu jalan satu - satunya agar Tenten mau bercerita dan mendengarkan nasihat orang lain.

Ia yakin apa yang ia katakan sudah benar, dan ia rasa gadis itu cukup pintar untuk memahaminya. Tenten pasti sadar diri 'kan?

Namun hal yang mengganggu pikirannya saat ini adalah..

Sampai kapan ia bisa menjauhi Tenten?

Dan...

Apa ia sudah benar - benar membuat Tenten terluka?

Sasuke mendecih dongkol,"Buat apa aku peduli. Yang penting perempuan lemah itu berubah,"dumelnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

Tenten membenarkan letak ransel beratnya, lalu dengan semangat naik ke bus yang sudah menjadi tempatnya.

Ia merunduk memerhatikan langkahnya, sampai akhirnya irisnya melihat sepasang kaki di depan kakinya. Ia melihat sosok itu dari bawah ke atas, dan ia mendapatkan wajah Sasuke tengah memandangnya aneh.

Sekejap saja Tenten hanya memandangnya tajam dan langsung mencari tempat duduknya. Ia juga mendengar derap langkah Sasuke yang semakin samar. Itu artinya ia meninggalkan bus, sejenak.

"Yo, Tenten!"

"Yo Naruto!"sapanya balik. "Ada yang masih duduk sendiri?"tanyanya, membuat Naruto mengedikkan bahu tak tahu.

"Tenten-chan!"panggil Utakata, yang dipanggil menoleh. "Sakura masih sendiri, Sasuke langsung duduk dengan Neji saat baru datang."

"Doumo arigatou Senpai!"seru gadis itu, ia berlalu dan segera mencari Sakura. Ia tersenyum pada gadis itu kala menemukannya.

"Aku di sini boleh?"

"Ah ya, tentu!"

"Arigatou..."gadis itu tersenyum seraya duduk di samping Sakura.

Awkwardnya, tak ada obrolan lain setelah itu.

Setelah semua anggota datang, baik di bus mereka maupun bus yang lain, segeralah semua memulai doa bersama. Lalu bus itu berangkat.

Satu jam pertama di perjalanan, bus masih sangat ramai. Tak perlu ditanya lagi siapa yang suka membuat suara berisik 'kan? Namun setelahnya, keadaan normal. Dan sekarang, justru Tenten merasa hanya ia menusia yang masih membuka matanya.

"Saku-"ia melirik pada Sakura yang tengah tertidur juga, kini ia berharap kantuk juga merasuki dirinya.

Ia sepenuhnya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran bangku. Ia menghela nafas, lalu hendak merogoh tas guna mencari komik. Sebelum...

Sebelum ia merasakan sesuatu berat pada bagian kiri tubuhnya, ia menoleh dan mendapatkan tubuh Sakura agak miring dan bersandar padanya. Ia tak tega membangunkannya, senyum samar sekilas terpatri pada belah bibir gadis itu. Jujur saja ia merasa berat mengingat tingginya dan Sakura sama saja, namun ia menahannya. Tak lama, ia menguap merasakan matanya agak berat. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum ia merasakan dirinya sudah benar - benar jatuh tertidur.

.

 **Normal POV**

Tenten celigukan ke sana ke mari sembari memegangi ranselnya. Lalu irisnya mendapati Lee bersama seorang perempuan, seingatnya bernama Hinata.

"Lee!"teriaknya memanggil, ia berlari menuju lelaki berambut bob itu. Lalu tanpa ragu ia memeluknya erat.

"Aku rindu sekali padamu!"katanya seraya melepas pelukan eratnya. "Ternyata kau ikut? Kok tidak pernah ikut rapat panitia?"

"Aku diwakili Hinata-chan,"serunya menunjukkan deretan gigi bersinarnya.

"Hai, Hinata. Watashi Tenten desu,"gadis itu menjulurkan tangan yang langsung dijabat Hinata.

"Hinata. Hajimemashite, Tenten,"katanya pelan.

"Lee!"teriak Naruto berlari ke arah Lee. "Ternyata ikut ya? Setenda denganku yuk!"katanya membuat Lee mengangguk semangat.

Sapphire Naruto menoleh pada gadis yang tengah sedikit berbincang dengan Tenten. "Hinata ya? Hai."

"I-iya,"jawab Hinata gagap - gagap. "Hai."

"Kok gugup?"goda Tenten.

"Tidak kok,"elak Hinata.

Mereka semua telah menuruni bus. Para junior di sana bergidik ngeri melihat mereka sampai di tepi hutan, dan langit hampir gelap.

"Lebih lama dari ekspektasi,"gumam Neji. "Ikuti aku, semua!"lelaki itu tanpa takut menyisir hutan.

.

"Di sini,"ucap Neji, lelaki itu berbalik badan melihat seluruh peserta. "Jangan takut! Semua sudah direncanakan baik - baik! Sekarang kalian-"

 **WUUSSHH...**

Angin berhembus sangat kencang membuat pepohonan tinggi di sana sedikit miring. Dedaunannya terdorong kuat seolah akan terlepas dari dahannya. Rambut panjang para gadis di sana berkibar. Mereka masing - masing menyilangkan tangannya sembari menunduk melindungi diri.

Tenten mengangkat sedikit wajahnya yang tertunduk.

Mereka bergumam panik, menatap takut pada sekitar. Mereka terisak dengan badan bergetar. Sangat panik, mereka terlalu panik.

"TENAAAANG! ANGINNYA TIDAK AKAN LAMA! BAGI REGU JADI DUA MASING -MASING TIGA ORANG! TIGA ORANG BANGUN TENDA YANG SUDAH DIBAGIKAN, DANYANG LAINNYA CARI PERSIAPAN KAYU BAKAR!"

"MASUK KE AREA MASING - MASING, BANGUN TENDANYA SEKARANG!"Itachi menambahkan.

Hiruk - pikuk melanda secuil wilayah dari hutan lindung yang teramat luas itu.

"Ayo Tenten,"Neji menepuk bahu gadis itu seraya melangkah cepat ke area senior, gadis itu juga mengikutinya bersama yang lain.

"Kalau hujan, kayu bakar akan basah. Kita tidak bisa membuat api unggun,"ucap Temari.

"Berdoa saja agar tidak hujan, nee-san."

"Senior putri cepat buat tenda,"perintah Utakata cepat setelah sanpai di area senior, membuat mereka mangangguk siap. "Putra sudah dibagi?"senior putra juga mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu bangun tenda lebih cepat dari junior. Neji dan Tenten punya tugas sebagai ketua putra - putri. Lalu dari maklumat Tenten, Chojuro, Gaara, Naruto, Kiba dan Sasuke punya tugas menjaga tiap area. Siap?"

"Siap!"

* * *

Angin mereda, membuat mereka sedikit lebih merasa aman. Kelima penjaga itu sudah berangkat ke areanya masing - masing sejak tadi. Termasuk dua ketua yang sejak tadi sudah membagi tugas untuk berkeliling ke tiap tenda untuk mengecek keadaan. Mereka membantu para junior itu untuk membuat api unggun kecil, atau mungkin membagikan obat - obat bagi yang sedikit terkecoh kesehatannya. Awal yang rumit. Rencana mereka adalah, Utakata dan Itachi tak perlu begitu mengambil peran. Dua senior itu kini berada di luar tenda, dekat api unggun. Membaca  
buku sembari membahas soal bersama - sama.

Sisanya ada Lee, Shikamaru, Sakura, Hinata dan Temari yang tengah menjaga tendanya masing - masing.

"Oy!"Tenten berjalan bersama Neji tadi berlari menuju tendanya dan duduk di depan api unggun bersama yang lainnya. Gadis itu meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas api unggun guna menghangatkan.

"Kalian pasti lelah,"tebak Tenten pelan. "Maaf tidak membantu membangun tenda sampai selesai."

"Hanya maaf?"Temari menaikkan satu alisnya. "Tidak semudah itu, teman."

"Aku ketua, Temari. Aku punya tugas,"ucapnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan memangnya?"

"Banyak!"ucap Tenten cepat. "Membantu membangun api unggun, membantu membangun tenda, membagikan obat, mengobati yang cedera, dan banyak lagi yang lainnya."

"Kau yakin? Kau bukannya menggoda junior putra di sana?"Temari tertawa meledek.

"Aku hanya ke tenda yang isinya putri, teman. Yang putra urusan Neji."

"Atau mungkin kau menggoda Neji?"

"Hey!"gertak Tenten. "Aku tidak seperti itu!"Tenten melipat tangannya di dada. "Aku tidak serendah seleramu."

"Seleraku?"Temari menatapnya. "Tahu apa kau tentang seleraku?"

"Seleramu itu,"Tenten memandang tenda sebelah. Dan mendapatkan lelaki yang tengah duduk di depan api unggun. "Shikamaru."

"Dia bukan seleraku tapi catat, Shikamaru itu cerdas, dia tidak rendah!"bantah Temari.

"Oh, kau membelanya."

"Hey. Jangan bawa - bawa aku,"ucap Shikamaru terdengar.

"Seleramu yang rendah. Kau menyukai Chojuro, 'kan?"tuduh Temari.

"Aku sudah menyukai pria lain tapi dengar, kau belum pernah melihat Chojuro mengayun shinai. Jadi, jangan katakan dia rendah,"gadis itu memperingatkan.

"Suka sama...siapa?"Hinata cepat bertanya.

"Niall Horan,"Tenten menggigit bibirnya tak tahan mengingat manisnya wajah Niall.

"Bertepuk sebelah tangan,"ucap Temari santai.

"Dia menyukaiku juga, kok! Iri sekali, dasar wanita berotot!"

"Manusia pedang!"

"Kuncir empat!"

"Telinga empat!"

Kedua gadis itu bertatapan tajam satu sama lain sebelum melipat tangan di dada sembari membuang muka ke arah berlawanan.

"Huh!"

Beruntung tenda mereka lumayan jauh dari tenda dua senior kelas tiga yang berada di ujung.

Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya memakan cemilannya membatin.

'Jujur saja, terkadang aku rindu bertengkar dengannya.'

.

Pukul sebelas, satu jam setelah lima penjaga itu kembali ke tenda masing - masing. Sudah sejam pula mereka tertidur, kecuali sang gadis bercepol. Gadis itu keluar dari tendanya, duduk di depan api unggun. Ia menoleh ke tenda sebelah, hazelnya menangkap Sasuke tengah melakukan hal serupa.

Ia kembali menatap api itu. Beberapa detik dalam kesunyian, dan suara gerakan dari sebelah membuatnya menoleh. Ia menangkap lelaki Uchiha itu berdiri dari duduknya, hendak masuk ke dalam tenda.

"Lucu sekali,"Tenten tertawa remeh. "Aku datang dan kau pergi."

"Kau bilang aku harus menjauhimu, ingat?"

"Arigato. Aku tak perlu mengingatkanmu-"

"Lagipula,"Sasuke menyela cepat. "Kau harus sendirian untuk merenungi kesalahanmu sendiri."

"Kesalahan ap-"

"Bersyukurlah. Rahasiamu masih aman padaku."

"Sebar saja, Sasuke. Kau pikir aku takut? Toh aku juga sudah sangat menjijikan di mata orang banyak,"Tenten menatap onyx itu. "Kau yang selalu diidolakan banyak orang, tidak akan tahu rasanya di asingkan."

"Sebelum kau ingin dimengerti perasaannya, cobalah mengerti dulu perasaan Sakura jika kau masih mencoba merebut Neji,"lelaki itu benar - benar memasuki tendanya dan meninggalkan gadis itu, sendiri.

.

"Aku rasa, ia benar."

* * *

TBC

Bales review ah~

Aosora Ryuu : Maaf baru bales review kamu sekarang, yaaa ^^ Baru muncul setelah Nuar up, hehe :v Padahal udah masuk ke email, saya pikun memang :v Iya makasih ya sudah baca dan review ^^ Amin deh ceritanya bagus, padahal labil banget ini fic :v Ini nih udah up lagi, semoga kamu suka ^^ Maaf selalu lama up, Nuar tidak dilengkapi fasilitas seperti author lain soalnyaa :'v

Furasawa99 : Iyak congrats banget loh Fur kamu kuat melawan WB. Cie cie The Chaser udah fin, mau ada season duanya huyeeey ^^ Ditunggu loh! Eh iyak makasi! Kamu teliti banget, makasih aduh senpaaai. Iya gatau itu kalimat - kalimat pada terlintas gitu aja :v Amin deh kalo lucu :v Makasih Furaa sarannyaaa. Makasih juga sudah baca dan review ^^ Ini sudah up, semoga suka yak ^^

Leny-chan : Belom :v Belom move on dia, terlalu setia yak sepertinya :v Iya yak manis, jadi kayak OOC si Tenten :v Tenten pan aslinye tomboy, apa terlalu feminim Tentennya di sini? Huhuuuu semoga tidaaak Nuar mau meluk kamu rasanya. Tiap chap pasti review, tiap fic Nuar kamu ada! Bahkan di Found my destiny yang super gaje itu kamu adaa XD Kamu baik banget! ^^- Ya orang kalo udah mikir seseorang itu ga penting, pastinya dilupain. Apalagi udah ada penggantinya. Aduh perih banget kayak nasib Nuar :'v Suatu saat akan kuungkap :v Sakura cantik tau :v Eye smile biar akrab kali :v Gatau tuh authornya gila :v Iya Leny-chan makasih udah baca dan review. Ini sudah up ^^ Maaf terlalu lamaaa up nya. Pasti aku bikin kamu kecewa Semoga chap ini bisa mengobati ^^

yamanaka tenten : Oy oy Yamaten-shine :v Wkwkwkwk :v Dan akhirnya kamu menyesal baca ini :v Fict ini sungguh gaje membuatku ingin mengissu Sasuke :v *ganyambung Ketauan banget demen yaoi yak di awalnya :v Mana Tentennya nosebleeds apaan sih lu Nuar -" Syukurlah kalau lucu ^^- Di sini Tenten yang jahat :v Labil banget 'kan? Awalnya Nuar mau bikin dia jadi sangat mulia, eh malah Nuar jatohin dia -" Iyak. Jangan berantem mulu sama Tenten, Nuar ga tega ngetiknya huhuuu :"" Makasih buat kamu mah bes fren Yamaten-chan! Sama seperti Leny-chan, kamu juga selalu hadir di fict Nuar ^^ Kamu baik banget. Makasih ya udah baca dan review. Sukses juga buat kamu! ^^ Ini sudah  
up, semoga suka ^^

Name Nights : Iya. Aslinya Tenten juga pinter sih kalo kata aku. Kunoichi tercepat di angkatannya, keakuratan 10/10 :v Gimana ga keren itu idola Nuar :v Makasih yaa udah baca dan review, ini sudah up. Semoga suka ^^

Pandaman23 : Iya! Makasih sudah berusaha review ^^ Berarti browser kamu baik, dia ga mau kamu review di fic labil kayak gini :v Waah sampe melting? Amin deh ^^- Iya, Nuar cuma mencoba nambahin otp Tenten. Kita lepas Neji sejenak untuk gadis lain :v Sejenak aja! Neji cuma buat Tenten :v Iya makasih, walau up lama, kamu masih mau baca, makasih yaa ^^ Aku nggak WB, hanya saja, aku ga punya media. Aku cuma sekadar ngetik di hp, kalo udah kirim via email, terus ke warnet buat revisi semuanya di warnet. Baru up. Itulah kenapa Nuar jarang up, Nuar ga bisa terus - terusan ke warnet. Hp juga jadul kaga bisa pub di hp :" Sedih emang, tapi ini mengejar impian :v Iya memang! Review kamu dan semuanya selalu bikin Nuar ga mau ngecewain kalian. Jadi makasih yaa udah baca dan review ^^ Semoga kamu suka chap ini ^^

Ran Megumi : Ah iyak Senpai slow :v Kamu mampir chap ini aja Nuar jingkrak - jingkrak uyey :v Semoga ga OOC yaa Sasukenya Ngerinya ini terlalu fluff. Tapi Nuar sudah hancurkan kemanisan SasuTen huahahahaa *ketawa jahat Iyak jahat emang. Sudah ketauan yaa di chap ini perasaan Gaara gimanaa :v Orang ketiganya Nuar :v Iya sama - sama. Senpai juga makasih udah baca dan review jugaaa :" Ini sudah up. Semoga ini panjang dan semoga Senpai sukaa~ ^^-

Fiuh~ Sudah dibalas semuaaa ^^ Sudah dulu. Terimakasih sudah baca dan jangan lupa review yak :v Review 'next' aja juga boleh :v *ngemis* See you, minna! ^^-

MAMPIR DONG KE FAKE OMIAI :v


End file.
